Darkest Night
by Nightmare Remnant
Summary: It would be so much better to fear it then crave it.


**_Darkest Night_**

* * *

Red, everything is red. A neverending river of red that leaks from his neck, from the body of his parents. It slithers across the floor in a slow river with a source that is quickly drying up. Zero can only watch it through tired eyes as it drips across the floor and by his head. Everything was covered in blood, Zero felt like he lay in the only clear space to be found on the spattered floor. Distantly he can hear his own breathing, his own heart. But for the moment he watches the splotches and the little rivers of blood congeal or roll their way across the floor. He should be screaming, he should be crying, he should be doing something.

The vague throb of pain at his neck reminds him why he isn't doing any of those things. Better not to do that, to show weakness when he'd already given away so much. There would be no tears, nothing for the vampire to laugh cruelly at. She's gone though, and so is his family. Everyones gone. Faintly the ticking of a clock breaks through Zero's tiredness, his exhaustion that feels like any amount of rest will never remove. An eternity of fatigue, an eternity of darkness that could not be lifted from him.

Zero thinks, maybe, maybe he should be afraid of the blood dripping by his head. But he isn't, he can't fear what he will someday be.

_But don't you fear that very thing?_

He's just confused, Zero tells himself. His thoughts make no sense, and there was no point in trying to think anything out. For the moment there was him, the floor, and the blood. Zero flinched when his neck throbbed, a slow ache that was spreading. There was his neck to and he most certainly couldn't forget that. Again the clock penetrated into the haze.

But most important in the haze was the blood, he couldn't help but think...couldn't help but pause and meditate upon it. Licking dried and slightly chapped lips Zero took a deep breath. He needed to break the silence for a moment, the infernal ticking of the clock was quickly getting to him.

"Shouldn't I fear you?"

There is no one to respond, there is just the blood on the floor, the floor, him, and the pain slowly beginning to spread through his body. The blood cannot respond to the question, it slowly dries on the floor into brown stains that will forever stain both floor and Zero.

Yes, Zero thinks, I should fear the blood.

He's not sure, but it sounds far better then what the future holds. If he fears blood, because blood is pain and loss, then he will remove himself from it. He will run from blood, run from it like hell was at his heels. Better to run from it then towards it.

Rolling his head Zero stared at the ceiling and heaved a sigh.

No, he could not fear blood. It had long ago been shown to him, he'd grown up with cuts and the explanation that blood was and is just a bodily fluid. Blood was life, it was part of what kept you alive. Shivering slightly Zero brought his arms around to hold himself, the floor was hard and cold. He's not quite ready to move though, not yet.

Finally, after a bit of staring at the ceiling Zero forces himself to sit up. Out of the corner of his eye he can see his parents, mangled shapes in the darkness. Turning his head Zero looks away, he'd seen them die. Once was enough, no need to see their corpses. But then Zero turned himself and forced himself to look. To see the mangled bodies, the blank expressions, the stiffened and cold limbs.

This, he tells himself, is more of a reason to hate vampires.

Turning away from the ugly sight that had been burned into his mind for an eternity to come he walks towards the phone. It is time to leave. It takes only a couple of words and Zero hangs up the phone walking to the front door, avoiding the bodies that sit in the corner of his eye. Sitting on the cement step and waiting for "help" to arrive Zero stares at his hand. At some point in all the mess it had gotten some blood on it. Staring at the brown red Zero wondered again, should he fear it?

Blood, it seemed obvious, with its loss caused pain. No wonder vampires thrived on it, the evil monsters. Staring at his hand some more Zero cannot help the urge when it comes to him, an alien and painful throb that pushes him forwrd to sniff then lick it away. Its not to foreign on his tongue, a tangy coppery taste that makes his teeth ache slightly. For a moment Zero stares at his hand, and then drops it down and curls up into as much of a ball as he can.

Revulsion and disgust pour through him, dark and almost frightening in their intensity.

A cold wind blows past and Zero shakes, his stomach roiling with disgust and wanting to spill its contents. Past the wind and dark emotions moving through him Zero can hear his "saviors." One more time Zero wishes, even as he curls in upon himself, that he could fear the red substance that covers the side of his neck.

It would be so much better to fear it then crave it.

* * *

**A/N:** This was written really, REALLY quickly. So sorry for the mistakes and crappiness! Now onto business, worship me. I haven't been able to get on the computer lately for certain reasons and I took some time out of what little I have to write this. So worship me maggots! WORSHIP ME! Kuku, not really. -sigh- Still I won't be able to get on the computer much so...here you go! This is all you will be getting for awhile. Well I'm off! No need to waste what little time I have!


End file.
